Robocop aka Murphy
Background After receiving the call from the emergency room, the scientists and surgeons at Security Concepts swung into action, harvesting what was left of brutally slain police officer Alex Murphy's organic components: parts of his digestive tract, most of his brain, several organs and his left arm, though the arm was later amputated on the behest of Bob Morton, effectively turning Murphy's remains into the OCP Crime Prevention Unit 001, or RoboCop, as he is more widely known, a cyborg with computer and mechanically assisted reflexes, memory and a 'lifetime' of law enforcement programming and a selection of dynamic software for plotting strategies and ballistic vectors in any situation. In short, the ultimate crime fighting machine. Model Type - Robocop aka Murphy Class - Police Cyborg Level - 10th level Peacekeeper SDC By Location Head - 200 Main Body - 550 Arms (2) - 250 ea Hands (2) - 80 ea Legs (2) - 350 ea Feet (2) - 150 ea Handgun - 50 AR - 14 (vehicle AR) Armour - Stop all standard handgun rounds and upto and including the equivalent of 7.62mm rifle rounds. Speed Running - Character Speed of 40 Leaping - 10 feet Statistics Height - 6 ft 2 inches Length - 1ft 4 inches Width - 3ft Weight - 450lbs Power System - Long duration power cell but also needs nourishment for organic components Weapons Weapon Type - Auto 9 hand gun Primary Purpose - Anti-personnel Range - 50m Damage - 3d6sdc per round Rate Of Fire - equal to attack per melee. can also fire 3 sho bursts. Use automatic burst rules Payload - 50 round clip Bonuses - NA Systems of Note Targeting systems (included below) Audio/VIdeo Recording and playback syste Full computer jack/data interface (Spike in wrist/arm) Telescopic Vision Thermal Vision Internal Radio Transceiver Attributes IQ - 18, ME - 18, MA - 18, PS - 30 Android, PP - 25, PE - 25 Carry - 7500lbs, Lift 15000lbs Primary Skills Radio Basic 98%, Streetwise 84%, Find Contraband 80%, Interrogation 94%, Intelligence 91%, Pilot Automobile 98%, Pilot Motorcycle 98%, Computer Operation 98%, Speak Language American 98%, Literacy American 98&, Police Etiquette 98% Law 98%, Math Basic 98%, Radio SCramblers 89%, Basic mechanics 94%, Track People 79%, Trap/Mine Detection 74%, Navigation 94%, General Repair and Maintenance 98%, OPtic Systems 94%, TV/Video Systems 89%, Surveillance 94%, Sensory Equipment 89%, Detect Ambush 74%, Detect Concealment 64%, Computer Programming 59%, Speak Language Spanish 76%, Literacy Spanish 59%, WP Handgun +5 strike, WP Rifle +5 strike, WP Heavy +4 strike, WP Weapon Systems +4 strike, WP Sub Machine Gun +3 strike, WP Shotgun +1 strike, WP Grenade Launcher +1 strike Secondary Skills Basic Electronics 84%, Computer Repair 84%, Auto Mechanics 79%, Tailing 84%, Recognize Weapon Quality 79%, Prowl 79%, Math Advanced 94%, History 72%, Cybernetics - Basic 64%, Jury Rig 59%, Photography 64%, Excavation 64%, Salvage 54%, First Aid 59%, WP Blunt +1 strike +1 parry Combat and other bonuses 7 attacks per melee +5 strike melee +6 strike ranged +7 parry +7 dodge +4 pull punch +4 roll with punch/impact +1 disarm Punch - 1d6x10+20, Restrained Punch - 4d6, Kick - 2d6x10+20, Body Block/Tackle - 5d6+2, Judo Flip/Throw 1d6x10 damage, opponent loses one attack and initiative +2 vs insanity 50% trust/intimidate +20% vs coma/death +5 vs poison References Used wikipedia Robocop Wiki Robocop